Folie A Deux
by Ellana-san
Summary: Dix ans après la guerre, rien n'avait véritablement changé. Les gens murmuraient toujours sur son passage avec ce mélange de déférence, de respect et de crainte auxquels il avait fini par s'habituer. / Harry centric. Past hinny. Léger Drarry.


_Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas "Le Dernier Secret" mais heeeeey c'est du HP et c'est en français! ;)_

 _J'ai vu ces fanart d'un Harry post-épilogue avec une barbe et des cheveux longs et je suis assez fan en fait donc ça m'a relancée haha! Ceci est un petit one-shot sans prétentions, plutôt Harry centric. Il y a du (past) hinny et du drarry. Vous me connaissez, lorsqu'il est question de l'épilogue, j'en prends et j'en laisse ;)_

 _Enjoy & Review!_

* * *

 _ **Folie à Deux**_

La fine bruine ruisselait dans son cou et, de guerre lasse, Harry rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Le Chemin de Traverse prenait des airs mystérieux dans la pénombre, les commerces avaient fermé quelques heures auparavant et seuls quelques sorciers bravaient encore la nuit froide et la pluie insidieuse.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Harry évita les regards insistants, se concentrant plutôt sur l'écho de ses bottes sur les pavés. Il pressa l'allure lorsqu'il arriva en vue du _Chaudron Baveur_ , marmonnant un sortilège qui lui permettrait d'entrer sans se faire remarquer.

La barbe broussailleuse qui lui mangeait le visage ainsi que ses cheveux définitivement trop long lui conféraient un certain anonymat. Les yeux glissaient sur lui sans s'arrêter, trop habitués à l'image lisse d' _Harry Potter_ aux cheveux en bataille, à la cicatrice en éclair bien mise en évidence et au menton glabre…

Dix ans après la guerre, rien n'avait véritablement changé. Les gens murmuraient toujours sur son passage avec ce mélange de déférence, de respect et de crainte auxquels il avait fini par s'habituer. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait appris à apprécier l'attention soutenue dont sa vie entière semblait être l'objet.

Il devait sa coupe de cheveux actuelle à un pari stupide et alcoolisé avec Charlie Weasley qui l'avait mis au défi d'adopter sa propre affection pour les cheveux longs – au grand dam de sa mère, d'ailleurs. Harry en avait ri d'abord, accepté d'un haussement d'épaules… Puis, il avait pris goût au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Cela lui rappelait Sirius.

La barbe… La barbe était sa dernière trouvaille en date pour faire rire Ginny qui, à en croire la presse à scandale, se faisait actuellement courtiser par un joueur de Quidditch nordique à l'aspect de viking. Hermione avait soupiré et secoué la tête lorsqu'elle avait finalement trouvé le temps de prendre un café avec lui, l'autre jour. Il avait feint de ne pas comprendre ses allusions voilées à la relation compliquée qu'il entretenait avec son ex-petite-amie.

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur du pub. Les rires fusaient ci-et-là, Tom se hâtait d'une table à l'autre pour satisfaire les clients et il régnait en ce lieu une telle bonne humeur qu'Harry changea presque d'avis. Il était tentant de s'installer à la table vide dans le fond. Le _Chaudron Baveur_ demeurait inchangé après toutes ces années, comme si un sort de stase avait été jeté sur les fondations même du bâtiment.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire en se remémorant sa première visite. Hagrid et sa fierté irrépressible de s'être vu confié la responsabilité _d'Harry Potter_ … Quirrell et ses bégaiements… Les premiers chuchotements ébahis _« Harry Potter ! C'est Harry Potter ! Le Survivant ! »_ , les serrements de mains et les remerciements bafouillant… Et pourtant, ce dont il se souvenait le mieux, c'était de l'émerveillement qu'il avait éprouvé face aux tasses de thé fumantes qui valsaient dans les airs pour rejoindre les tables, les coups de baguettes nonchalants qui produisaient des merveilles, l'excitation tenace qui l'avait pris aux tripes en réalisant qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'il n'était pas _seul_ …

Enfin…

Façon de parler.

La nostalgie lui enserra la gorge et la tentation de s'asseoir se dissipa. À peine se serait-il installé que quelqu'un l'aurait forcément reconnu de toute manière et le charme aurait été rompu.

Il traversa le pub sans attirer l'attention et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée pour desserrer légèrement la lanière de cuir qui attachait l'étui de sa baguette à son avant-bras. Un coup de poignet sec fit tomber sa vieille baguette dans sa main, geste désormais familier, presque machinal, qu'il effectua sans même y penser. Il baissa la tête avant de transformer d'un simple sortilège sa cape en un manteau de laine épaisse.

La précaution était inutile.

Personne à l'intérieur du _Chaudron Baveur_ n'aurait fait le lien entre l'homme barbu aux cheveux sombres attachés en un chignon hasardeux à l'arrière de son crâne et le héro du monde magique. Harry travaillait seul, le plus souvent en missions qui le retenaient hors de Londres pendant des jours voire des semaines, et ses visites au Ministère étaient généralement à peine assez longues pour rendre ses rapports et recevoir de nouveaux ordres du Chef du Département du Bureau des Aurors. Rita Skeeter vendait suffisamment d'articles sur son dos à ce sujet : le Survivant boudait la capitale et préférait battre la campagne pour capturer des mages noirs. Personne n'avait véritablement eu vent de son changement d'apparence mis à part ses amis proches et cela lui convenait très bien comme cela.

Il faisait tout aussi froid du côté Moldu de Londres que du côté sorcier, pourtant, ce froid là avait un parfum de liberté. Il était sans doute d'une ironie acerbe qu'Harry ait passé la plus grande partie de son adolescence à fuir le monde Moldu pour y trouver à présent refuge aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Il remonta le col de son manteau avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches, hésitant une seconde entre se diriger vers Trafalgar ou rejoindre directement Piccadilly… Il se décida pour le chemin le plus long et partit d'un bon pas vers la National Gallery qui avait sans aucun doute déjà fermé ses portes pour la soirée. Il aimait se promener dans Londres, observer les gens vaquer à leurs occupations sans qu'ils ne le scrutent en retour avec des yeux pleins d'adoration…

Le Chemin de Traverse se vidait à la nuit tombée, les rues Moldues en revanche ne semblaient jamais se désemplir, du moins pas sur les grands axes. Il y avait toujours des touristes, toujours des Londoniens en vadrouille… Il était curieux de ce monde auquel il n'appartenait plus vraiment, auquel il n'avait jamais véritablement eu l'opportunité d'appartenir…

Certains jours, l'envie lui venait de le laisser l'engloutir.

Cela n'aurait pas été bien difficile, après tout. Pour aussi dédaigneux qu'ils soient des gens sans pouvoirs magiques, les sorciers étaient démunis face au quotidien du monde Moldu. Il lui aurait suffi de se fondre dans la masse, prendre un métro, renoncer à utiliser la magie, trouver un travail… Il aurait pu disparaître à n'importe quel moment et cela, en dépit de tout, était grisant. La possibilité l'enivrait et il la laissait l'envahir de temps en temps, lorsque sa vie lui semblait trop terne.

Il patienta au milieu d'une foule compacte en attendant que le feu passe au rouge et que les voitures s'arrêtent pour pouvoir traverser, profitant de l'abri momentané qu'offrait le parapluie d'un passant.

Les choses ne lui avaient pas toujours semblé aussi amères, si amères qu'il lui arrivait de songer à Severus Snape avec une compréhension nouvelle. Il n'était pas si simple d'être aigri aussi jeune.

Il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Dans l'euphorie qui avait suivie la victoire, l'avenir lui avait semblé plein de promesses. Hermione avait décidé, à la surprise d'absolument personne, de retourner à Poudlard pour terminer sa scolarité plutôt que d'opter pour des ASPICs anticipés comme Ron et lui l'avaient fait – examens qui avaient été accordé sans heurt, probablement parce qu'il aurait été impensable de recaler les nouveaux héros du monde magique.

Ron et lui s'étaient engagés chez les Aurors et s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des Mangemorts qui avaient pris la fuite… Aussi dangereux que cela ait été, ce n'était rien à côté de Voldemort et des horcruxes et, lorsqu'il repensait à cette période là, Harry ne se souvenait que des bons moments… Ron et lui contre le reste du monde, les week-ends à Pré-au-lard où ils retrouveraient les filles, les lettres fiévreuses qu'ils échangeaient Ginny et lui, la joie lorsque les Harpies lui avaient offert un poste de Poursuiveuse, les félicitations qui pleuvaient sur lui…

Il traversa la rue, suivant le mouvement des piétons qui patientaient autour de lui, longeant les fontaines et jetant un coup d'œil aux lions qui veillaient de toute éternité sans véritablement les voir. Il songeait à l'appartement qu'ils avaient pris sur le Chemin de Traverse dès qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Un deux pièces minuscule et bon marché, au-dessus d'une des plus petites boutiques d'apothicaire, qui aurait davantage mérité le nom de studio… Ils auraient pu s'offrir quelque chose de plus grand mais ils en étaient tombé amoureux au premier coup d'œil.

Des mèches de cheveux trempées lui collaient au front et il les repoussa d'un geste agacé.

Repenser à cet appartement était un crève-cœur. C'était lui qui avait rendu les clefs, lui qui en avait fermé la porte pour la dernière fois, lui qui avait jeté un dernier regard aux murs désormais nus et tristes…

Il n'aurait su véritablement dire à quel moment les choses avaient basculé. Peut-être lorsqu'il avait commencé à éviter le regard trop sage d'Hermione lors des repas de famille, lorsque Molly mettait invariablement les projets d'avenir des uns et des autres sur la table. L'arrivée de Victoire avait comblé la matriarche des Weasley mais l'avait également poussée à réclamer des petits-enfants à corps et à cris.

Ginny n'était pas impatiente de devenir mère et Harry, à l'époque, avait compris et accepté sans davantage poser de questions. Elle était la benjamine d'une fratrie de sept et ne souhaitait pas reproduire ce schéma. _Plus tard_ , avait été acquis. Un ou deux. Trois, peut-être. Harry s'en était satisfait sans mal. À dix-neuf et dix-huit ans, ils avaient eu la vie devant eux. La carrière de Ginny avait à peine commencé à décoller, la sienne s'était stabilisée peu à peu à mesure que les derniers Mangemorts étaient capturés…

Et puis il était devenu de plus en plus évident qu'Andromeda peinait avec Teddy. Elle avait l'âge d'être grand-mère, pas mère… Et le garçon, pour adorable qu'il soit, était turbulent. La sorcière avait lancé des appels de moins en moins subtils auxquels Harry s'était montré plus que sensible. Lui et Ginny _adoraient_ son filleul, Harry le considérait comme son fils… Il n'avait pas été si ridicule de songer à l'adopter…

La proposition avait fait bondir sa petite-amie d'effroi. Elle venait juste de passer titulaire et n'avait pas le temps nécessaire à consacrer à un enfant de trois ans, pas plus que lui. Elle l'avait convaincu qu'il était mieux pour tout le monde que Teddy reste avec sa grand-mère, qu'il leur suffirait d'être plus présent, d'aider davantage…

C'était à cette période là qu'Andromeda avait renoué avec Narcissa et qu'il s'était retrouvé, bon gré mal gré, à partager un filleul avec les Malfoy. Il était dur de résister au charme de Teddy, cependant, Harry le savait de première main.

 _Ça couvait depuis longtemps_.

C'était ce qu'Hermione avait affirmé, compatissante mais réaliste, lorsqu'Harry leur avait annoncé la nouvelle de leur rupture à elle et à Ron, essayant désespéramment de ne pas être jaloux du bonheur de ses meilleurs amis. La bague au doigt d'Hermione était neuve et modeste mais cela ne comptait ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre… Leur fiançailles l'avaient ravi, bien entendu, même si elles s'accompagnaient de la décision, peu surprenante mais décevante, de Ron quittant les Aurors pour aller travailler au magasin de farces et attrapes avec George.

Peut-être était ce _là_ que tout avait dérapé, songea-t-il, en remontant les petites rues en direction du centre sans plus prêter attention à rien ni à personne. Peut-être était-ce quelque part entre le moment où Ginny avait refusé d'adopter Teddy et le moment où Ron l'avait laissé sans partenaire.

Harry avait fait équipe avec plusieurs autres Aurors à l'époque, le seul avec qui il avait réussi à travailler plus d'un mois était Dean Thomas. Après cela, il avait préféré faire cavalier seul, trop habitué à se reposer sur Ron et Hermione pour faire confiance à qui que ce soit d'autre en situation de crise. Quatre ans après la guerre, il avait, de toute manière, brigué un poste un peu plus tranquille, une promotion qui impliquait plus de temps passé derrière un bureau mais également des horaires peut-être plus appropriés à une vie de famille.

Il n'avait rien vu ou n'avait pas voulu voir.

Demander Ginny en mariage était une évidence pour lui, la poursuite logique d'une longue relation…

Ron s'était toujours abstenu de tout commentaire sur le sujet, ce qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre étant donné qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, mais Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi réticente. Ginny avait beau être sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait jamais été de celles qui se voilaient la face ou hésitaient à asséner des vérités dures à entendre.

Ginny avait passé sa vie dans l'ombre de ses frères et, maintenant, c'était _lui_ qui lui faisait de l'ombre, qui éclaboussait sa renommée récente de sa propre gloire… Elle voulait vivre pour elle, tracer son propre chemin, ne devoir sa réussite qu'à elle-même… Elle avait pris goût aux feux des projecteurs et les aimait dirigés sur elle, pas parce qu'elle était _la compagne d'Harry Potter_ mais parce qu'elle était _Ginny Weasley, poursuiveuse chez les Harpies_ …

Ils avaient essayé de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être mais quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux après son refus. Ils s'étaient éloignés. Elle restait plus longtemps aux entrainements, dormait sur place dès que les matchs se passaient à l'extérieur… Il avait tacitement renoncé à un poste plus fixe et demandait les missions qui le tenait éloigné le plus longtemps possible, consacrant son temps libre à Teddy, abusant de l'hospitalité d'Andromeda plus souvent qu'à son tour…

Ils avaient passé des mois dans ce marasme.

Et puis, un matin, il était rentré d'une mission de trois jours, épuisé mais satisfait du devoir accompli, et l'avait trouvée attablée à la petite table calée dans le recoin de la cuisine, une tasse de thé serrée entre ses doigts fins. Il avait été surpris de la voir là et il s'était rendu compte, un peu honteux, qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où ils s'était retrouvés _seuls_ au même endroit au même moment.

À force de s'éviter, ils s'étaient perdus.

Il déboucha dans les artères plus animées de Piccadilly Circus et s'efforça de laisser le brouhaha de la ville chasser ses pensées moroses, sans véritable succès. La bruine s'était arrêtée. Maigre consolation.

Il avait plu ce jour là, aussi. Le crachin avait tambouriné aux fenêtres tandis qu'ils échangeaient des mots définitifs dans leur cuisine… Il n'y avait eu ni reproches, ni cris… Seulement des regrets et une proposition presque à contrecœur de sa part de réessayer… Ses yeux bruns brillaient de larmes contenues lorsqu'elle avait décliné, arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes attentes et que ça n'aurait pas été juste pour lui.

Elle avait eu raison, bien sûr.

Mais ça n'avait pas empêché l'amertume et le sentiment de gâchis.

Ils étaient restés amis naturellement. Des amis qui retombaient régulièrement dans le même lit. Des amis qui peinaient à résister aux bourrasques qui les ramenaient l'un vers l'autre. Des amis qui, de l'avis de tous et des lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo_ en particulier, termineraient un jour leur vie ensemble.

 _« Il faut que jeunesse se passe »_ soupirait parfois Molly en secouant la tête lorsqu'elle les surprenait dans la cuisine du Terrier à flirter comme ils le faisaient adolescents – quoi qu'avec moins de bégayements de sa part à elle et un peu moins de timidité de sa part à lui.

À vingt-sept, il avait souvent la sensation que sa jeunesse était loin derrière lui. Sa jeunesse avait pris fin un soir de printemps dans un cimetière lorsqu'un malade lui avait volé son sang. Mais Ginny était au sommet de sa carrière et, contrairement à lui, semblait très heureuse de son mode de vie.

La stabilité qu'il recherchait lui apparaissait à elle comme une prison. Elle papillonnait de relation en relation, finissant invariablement dans son lit lorsque la dernière en date prenait fin…

Ses amis, Hermione en tête, pensaient qu'il l'attendait, sans doute la pensaient-ils même bien égoïste… Les choses entre eux étaient pourtant bien claires. C'était la nostalgie d'un souvenir qu'ils cherchaient le temps de quelques jours lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient à une nouvelle idylle… L'amour… L'amour demeurait, _brut_ , mais avait perdu la chaleur de la passion.

Il aimait Ginny mais il n'était plus amoureux d'elle.

Et pourtant il en venait à se dire que cela valait mieux que rien, que les autres avaient raison et qu'il attendait bel et bien qu'elle ne décide qu'elle désirait une vie plus calme, plus rangée. Il n'était pas l'amoureux transi mais patient que Ron et Hermione plaignaient ou que les journaux à scandales se plaisaient à dépeindre. Des aventures, il en avait eu. Des histoires sans lendemains là où la traque de mages noirs l'emportait, parfois elles duraient quelques jours, souvent seulement quelques heures… C'était cela sa vie… Courir après des gens dont le but ultime était la destruction… Fuir les regards trop pressants qui se tournaient vers lui alors que le temps où le Magenmagot devrait désigner un nouveau Ministre approchait… Serrer des corps dont les visages s'estompaient, offrir des gestes mécaniques sans tendresse… Alors, oui… Peut-être qu'au fond, il attendait.

Il pressa le pas, agacé de ne pas parvenir à penser à autre chose, agacé de ne pouvoir effacer de sa mémoire l'expression sincère de Shacklebolt lorsque ce dernier lui avait confirmé que son nom circulait de bouche en bouche… Il n'était pas un politicien mais son influence avait son poids et évoluer dans la société magique l'avait forcé à faire face à la réalité de ce qu'être l'héritier de deux grandes Maisons impliquait. Il n'était pas seulement le représentant de la lignée des Potter, il était également le dernier héritier des Black, selon la volonté de Sirius, et, aussi injuste et rageant que cela soit à en écouter Hermione, les noms des anciennes Maisons avaient leurs influence et leurs lots de responsabilité.

Ainsi, il avait appris qu'un siège l'attendait au Magenmagot et qu'il était libre de l'occuper à sa convenance. Étant donné que la moitié du Magenmagot avait été décimée pendant la guerre – d'un côté comme de l'autre – l'invitation n'était qu'une formalité. Lorsqu'il était question de grandes décisions, il lui fallait occuper une place héritée d'une arrière grand-mère dont il ne savait rien. Tout ce qu'il détestait…

Personne, cependant, ne lui laissait le choix.

Et ils s'étonnaient qu'il préfère passer des semaines seuls à chasser des renégats.

Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'ombre de la statue de Cupidon sur Piccadilly Circus.

Il devinait sans mal ce qui se passerait si son nom était retenu et s'il acceptait le poste. Certes, il aurait l'opportunité d'œuvrer pour davantage d'égalité et de justice, une cause que Shacklebolt avait honoré de son mieux, mais la mentalité de la communauté magique était vieux-jeu et dure à changer. Les sorciers étaient ancrés dans leurs traditions et refusaient d'en démordre. Sur ce plan là, la guerre ne leur avait rien enseigné.

Il s'échinerait à la tâche parce qu'il était comme ça, il voudrait faire au mieux et devrait accepter pour cela de se salir les mains parce que s'il avait appris une seule chose c'était que la politique corrompait les meilleurs. Peut-être le suivraient-ils aveuglément parce qu'il était l'Élu, le Sauveur du monde magique et un Potter de surcroit… Ginny finirait par ranger son balai et l'épouser. Les mauvaises langues diraient qu'elle courrait après l'argent et le pouvoir mais la vérité était qu'elle serait trop désespérée de le voir malheureux pour faire autre chose que de sacrifier son propre bonheur et son indépendance.

Hermione aurait décrété qu'il y avait pire sort, principalement parce qu'elle peinait à grimper les échelons, aidée par le rôle qu'elle avait joué pendant la guerre mais handicapée par ses origines. Le système était injuste et aurait mérité un bon coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Shacklebolt avait essayé, cependant la tâche paraissait impossible.

Et Harry n'avait pas la vocation nécessaire à ce genre de travail de titan.

Peut-être était-ce le produit de son enfance, peut-être était-ce le résultat de l'enseignement de Dumbledore… Toujours était-il qu'il aimait protéger les innocents, capturer les méchants, s'assurer qu'ils feraient face à la justice…

 _Dumbledore_ avait refusé le poste de Ministre, peut-être aurait-il compris…

Peut-être et peut-être pas.

Il s'enfonça dans les ruelles derrière Piccadilly jusqu'à déboucher sur une plus grande rue pas très loin de Regent Street où il avait ses habitudes. L'air froid le faisait à présent frissonner sous son manteau de laine épaisse et il pressa davantage encore le pas.

 _The Anchor & The Swan_ ne payait pas de mine, c'était un pub comme Londres en comptait des centaines, à l'aspect quelque peu vieillot qui lui donnait un certain cachet, particulièrement auprès des touristes. Harry se détendit dès qu'il en poussa la porte, l'atmosphère familière et chaleureuse l'enveloppa comme un cocon. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, rasséréné comme on ne pouvait l'être qu'en revenant dans un endroit où rien n'avait changé après une longue absence.

Il avait occupé un appartement quelques rues plus loin avant que Rita Skeeter ne déniche son adresse et ne l'oblige à déménager. Il ne se voyait pas vivre à Londres le reste de sa vie, l'idée le taraudait depuis quelque temps de restaurer la maison de Godric's Hollow et de s'y installer. Toutefois, l'idée de vivre au sein d'une communauté magique… Le monde moldu lui offrait un anonymat qu'il jugeait préférable.

Il se percha sur un tabouret et commanda une pinte, répondant au sourire que le barman n'adressait qu'aux habitués par un des siens. Il déboutonna son manteau, laissant par réflexe son regard parcourir la salle. C'était, après tout, ce pour quoi il avait été entraîné. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le groupe d'étudiants quelque peu bruyants dans le coin, ils avaient poussé plusieurs tables côte à côte et semblaient fêter quelque chose… Harry sentit la morsure vive et brûlante de la jalousie.

Il voyait Hermione et Ron régulièrement, entretenait une correspondance paresseuse mais fidèle avec plusieurs anciens membres de l'A.D. auxquels il rendait de temps en temps visite, et, bien sûr, se présentait aux repas du dimanche au Terrier aussi souvent que possible… Cependant, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il lui avait été donné d'être aussi insouciant.

Dans les premiers temps qui avaient suivi la victoire, peut-être… Ensuite… Ensuite, il y avait eu le poids des regards et les difficultés du quotidien.

Il s'arracha de force à la surveillance des étudiants pour terminer son tour d'horizon.

Il se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Bien entendu, de tous les pubs de Londres, il fallait que Draco Malfoy choisisse de venir traiter ses petites magouilles dans celui qu'il préférait. Coïncidence ou non, l'ancien Mangemort ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son entrée. Il était attablé dans le coin avec un individu que n'importe qui aurait qualifié de _louche_ , en partie parce qu'il était vêtu d'une cape sombre dont le capuchon était rabattu sur son visage.

Le reste du monde considérait la mode anglaise comme quelque peu excentrique quand, en réalité, la moitié de ces excentricités s'expliquait par des sorciers peu enclin à se fondre dans le paysage.

Harry renonça à enlever son manteau et à s'installer confortablement, faisant signe au barman qu'il souhaitait passer une autre commande.

Tout ce qu'il voyait de l'inconnu était son dos et cela constituait un maigre indice. Malfoy, en revanche, lui faisait face et il eut tout le loisir d'étudier le mal que les dix dernières années lui avaient fait.

Il n'avait échappé à Azkaban que parce qu'Harry était intervenu. Le reste… Les Malfoy avaient perdu toute crédibilité ainsi qu'une grosse portion de leurs avoirs. Lucius n'avait pas échappé à la prison à perpétuité, Narcissa, quant à elle, avait été blanchie de toute charge. Pour le bien que cela lui avait fait… Draco s'était vu interdit de posséder une baguette pour une durée indéterminée après son procès, une décision qui n'avait été révoquée que quelques années plus tôt, principalement parce qu'Harry en avait eu assez de l'entendre se plaindre lorsque leurs chemins se croisaient chez Andromeda.

Et peut-être, aussi, parce qu'il pensait que Malfoy avait suffisamment payé le prix de ses erreurs.

Personne n'avait compris tout de suite que Narcissa était devenue folle et personne n'avait réellement voulu affronter cette réalité lorsqu'ils l'avaient réalisé. Andromeda avait tout juste renoué avec sa sœur, Malfoy se battait pour sauver leur domaine…

Son déclin avait été rapide mais Harry n'était pas sûr que cela soit une consolation. L'annonce de la mort de Lucius avait fait la une des journaux le lundi, Narcissa s'était éteinte le mardi suivant. Andromeda prétendait qu'elle était morte de chagrin, que Lucius avait toujours été son soleil et sa lune et qu'elle n'aurait jamais su exister sans lui.

Harry avait gardé Teddy le jour des double funérailles. Il avait emmené le petit-garçon de sept ans au zoo et avait ri de bon cœur à l'enthousiasme de l'enfant – et si son rire s'était parfois coincé dans sa gorge en croyant apercevoir du coin de l'œil l'Oncle Vernon et la Tante Pétunia qui le grondaient de loin, personne ne l'avait su. La bouche de Teddy avait été maculée du sucre des sorbets au citron qu'ils avaient dégustés en admirant les lions lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés.

Il n'avait pas été véritablement surpris de trouver Malfoy, l'échine courbée, à la table de la cuisine. Andromeda, un peu comme Molly, avait tendance à recueillir les âmes égarées. Il n'avait pas été surpris non plus lorsque Draco avait gentiment grondé Teddy pour son apparence négligée, dirigeant la plus vive partie de sa diatribe vers Harry et son perturbant manque de classe.

Plus tard, lorsque Andromeda s'était retirée et que Teddy dormait à poings fermés, Harry avait sorti la bouteille de whiskey pur-feu que la vieille femme dissimulait dans un placard et leur en avait servi deux verres qu'ils avaient bu sur le porche, en silence. Ni amis, ni ennemis. Un _no man's land_ qui convenait parfaitement à Harry.

Narcissa n'était pas morte de chagrin, elle ne savait même pas que Lucius était parti, avait déclaré Draco. À la fin, elle n'avait même plus su son propre prénom.

La mort de sa mère l'avait usé prématurément. Les fines rides aux coins de ses yeux gris étaient apparues peu après.

Elles s'étaient encore accentuées, nota Harry, observant le jeune homme sans chercher à s'en cacher. S'il sentit le poids de son regard, Malfoy ne le laissa pas voir. Son visage était dur, fermé, ses traits figés dans ce rictus dédaigneux propre aux aristocrates sorciers. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés court… Il portait un de ces costumes trois pièces qui semblaient hors de prix… _Sembler_ était probablement le mot clef dans ce cas de figure, Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir ce genre d'extravagances. Il peinait à conserver le manoir et avait dû vendre une partie des terres qui l'entouraient.

Le temps qu'Harry ajuste ses lunettes, une enveloppe glissait sur la table. Elle disparut sous la cape de l'inconnu et l'homme se leva avec un hochement de tête avant de disparaître en direction de la porte. Il reconnut le visage sans parvenir à mettre un nom dessus. Un des malfrats du Chemin de Traverse qui se faisaient arrêter tous les trois mois…

Il reporta son attention sur Malfoy et croisa le regard gris qui le fixait, sourcils levés en une expression de défi.

Un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le ravaler. Il attrapa sa pinte et le verre de whiskey qu'il avait commandé et se traça un chemin entre les clients jusqu'à la table légèrement excentrée. Malfoy observa le verre qu'il plaça devant lui comme s'il cherchait à déterminer quel poison il venait juste d'y verser.

Sans s'en formaliser, Harry se débarrassa de son manteau trempé et le passa par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise, espérant sans trop y croire qu'il sécherait suffisamment d'ici à ce qu'il doive braver à nouveau la nuit froide. Draco n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre lorsque Harry s'assit finalement pour avaler une gorgée de sa bière.

« J'ignorais être redevenu suffisamment important pour que l'on envoie un Auror d'élite à mes trousses. » ironisa Malfoy avec un brin d'arrogance. « Ou bien t'a-t-on finalement rétrogradé, Potter ? »

« Simple coïncidence. » nia-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Bien entendu. » riposta Draco, en croisant les bras. L'ancien Mangemort l'étudia attentivement quelques secondes avant de pincer les lèvres. « Andromeda m'a dit que tu étais quelque part en Écosse… J'espère que tu as retrouvé tous ces rasoirs et ciseaux disparus. »

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire, frottant la paume de sa main contre sa joue barbue. « J'avais envie de changement. »

« Ça te vieillit. » décréta Malfoy sans ménagement, repoussant le verre de whiskey vers lui. « Garde ton veritaserum. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et but une gorgée de whiskey avant de lui rendre le verre.

Comme s'il avait eu besoin de veritaserum pour faire parler Malfoy. Encore une des étrangetés du destin.

« Satisfait ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Je suppose. » soupira le jeune homme.

Ils burent en silence pendant un moment, contemplant sans en avoir l'air le groupe d'étudiants qui chahutaient. Draco avait l'air tout aussi nostalgique que lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas déconner. » lâcha Harry, après quelques minutes, prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder son ancien rival en face. « Il y a beaucoup de gens qui aimeraient te voir pourrir à Azkaban, Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trafiques mais je doute que ça en vaille le coup. »

« Je n'aurais d'ennuis que si je me fais prendre. » riposta Malfoy avec nonchalance.

« Si tu ne veux pas te faire prendre, évite de faire tes magouilles dans un pub que fréquentent des Aurors. » cingla-t-il, agacé par son manque de sérieux.

Il avait mis sa réputation en jeu lorsqu'il avait soutenu la demande de Malfoy d'être à nouveau autorisé à faire de la magie. Et après ces années sans baguette… L'ancien Serpentard lui avait lui-même confié que, pour lui, cela s'était apparenté à la perte d'un membre. Pourquoi risquer à nouveau de voir ses pouvoirs muselés ? Vraiment, parfois, Harry se disait qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais. Si ce n'était pas pour l'affection que Teddy portait à son cousin…

« Tu es le seul Auror qui fréquente ce pub. » argua Draco, avant de soupirer. « Ce n'est pas _illégal_ à proprement parler. J'ai juste besoin d'informations. »

« Et tu préfères t'adresser aux criminels plutôt qu'à tes amis haut placés qui ont accès à… Je ne sais pas, moi… _Les dossiers de tous les membres de la communauté magique_ ? » plaisanta-t-il, non sans sarcasme.

Malfoy l'observa attentivement, une question muette dans les yeux. Harry détourna à nouveau le regard.

 _Amis_.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il y ait un terme approprié.

Trop de rancœur, de rancune et mépris. Et, pourtant, tout ça avait laissé place à quelque chose de neuf. Leur affection pour Teddy leur avait fait un point commun, celle qu'Andromeda leur portait leur en avait donné un second. Harry se sentait redevable envers Narcissa, cela leur en avait fait un troisième. Ils avaient développé un certain respect mutuel au fil des années. Mais le passé demeurait. Vivace. Trop présent dans les mémoires.

« Si les goûts et l'emploi du temps d'Astoria Greengrass sont dans ces dossiers, je ne dirais pas non. » déclara Malfoy, avec un temps de retard.

 _Astoria Greengrass_ … Le nom était vaguement familier. Il y avait eu une Daphné Greengrass dans leur classe… Du moins lui semblait-il.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à cette Astoria ? » s'enquit-il, portant la pinte à ses lèvres.

« L'épouser. » répondit Draco.

Harry manqua s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière. Il toussa si longtemps et si fort que tous les gens alentours se tournèrent vers eux avec inquiétude. Malfoy finit par soupirer et marmonner un discret _anapneo_. Libre de respirer à nouveau, le Survivant se frotta la bouche, la gorge en feu et la tête à l'envers.

« Pourquoi ? » s'entendit-il demander d'une voix étranglée bien que la question lui parut idiote.

Un sourire amusé dansa sur les lèvres de l'ancien Mangemort. « Parce qu'elle est riche. »

« Moi aussi je suis riche. » lâcha-t-il, avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

L'amusement de Malfoy se fit plus prononcé. « Et ? Tu veux m'épouser, Potter ? »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas une raison d'épouser quelqu'un. » grinça-t-il.

« C'est la plus vieille raison qui existe. » contra Draco, avec un geste ennuyé de la main. « J'ai besoin de capital si je veux _espérer_ sauver le manoir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Et donc tu vas séduire une pauvre fille et… »

« _Séduire_. » répéta Malfoy, railleur. « Que tu es naïf. J'ai le nom et le pédigrée, elle a l'argent… Alors, oui, peut-être y aura-t-il quelques manœuvres de séduction de ma part mais je peux t'assurer qu'au bout du compte il s'agira d'un contrat comme d'un autre. Ainsi va le monde chez les Sang-Purs. »

Harry tira d'un geste un peu trop brusque sur sa manche afin de dissimuler la sangle de cuir qui dépassait légèrement. Une fois sa baguette hors de vue, il s'efforça de desserrer les dents.

« Si tu as besoin d'argent, je peux t'en prêter. » offrit-il. Entre son héritage, la somme qui allait avec l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et les primes de risque, il ne craignait pas l'avenir. Certes, il versait anonymement des sommes importantes à tout un tas d'associations mais il lui restait bien assez d'argent pour aider ses amis en cas de besoin.

Le mot était là, encore. _Amis_. Il lui laissait un goût amer en bouche.

Malfoy l'observait à nouveau avec une attention qui lui fit regretter de ne pas avoir été plus assidu lors des leçons d'Occlumencie. Le fait que Draco soit un Legilimens avéré ne l'aidait en rien à se détendre. La confiance entre eux était balbutiante.

« Es-tu revenu victorieux d'Écosse ? » demanda l'ancien Mangemort.

Le changement de sujet était abrupt mais Harry en fut soulagé et se lança dans le récit sommaire de ses aventures.

« J'ai fait un saut à Poudlard. » conclut-il, le regard rivé sur sa pinte à moitié vide. « Juste le temps de dire bonjour à Neville et de me casser les dents sur les gâteaux d'Hagrid… »

« Passionnant. » railla Malfoy.

« Oh, et McGonagall m'a proposé le poste de Professeur de Défense contre Les Forces du Mal. » ajouta-t-il, en croisant finalement le regard de Malfoy.

Draco accueillit la nouvelle avec un mouvement de surprise. « Cela risque d'être difficile à cumuler avec le poste de Ministre de la Magie. »

La porte du pub s'ouvrit sur un autre groupe d'étudiants, laissant entrer une bourrasque glaciale. Il pianota nerveusement sur le verre. « Je ne veux pas être Ministre de la Magie, Draco. »

Harry détestait ce don qu'avait l'ancien Mangemort pour rester impassible. Quoi qu'il soit en train de penser, cela ne se reflétait en rien sur son visage, son expression était neutre. _Lisse_.

« _Personne_ ne refuserait d'être Ministre. » commenta finalement Malfoy avant de porter le verre de whiskey à ses lèvres. « C'est irritant, tu sais, ce don que tu as pour toujours être meilleur que le reste d'entre nous. »

« Je ne suis pas _meilleur_. » protesta-t-il. « Je n'ai rien de _meilleur_. »

Draco le considéra presque avec pitié. « La seule personne qui ait jamais refusé le poste est Dumbledore et, si je ne m'abuse, la plupart des gens pense qu'il était le meilleur des sorciers à avoir jamais foulé cette terre. Avec la notable exception de Merlin, peut-être. »

« Il avait sa part d'ombre. » contra Harry, têtu. « Et moi aussi. » Il balaya tout ça d'un geste de la main. « Et puis… Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Mais enseigner t'intéresse ? » rétorqua Malfoy avec incrédulité.

« Ça fait dix ans que je vadrouille et, quand j'y pense, quand j'y pense _vraiment_ , Poudlard est le seul endroit où je me sois jamais senti chez moi. » avoua-t-il, en soutenant le regard gris qui était, peut-être, trop intense. Il fit une tentative pour occluder et renonça, n'ayant pas grand-chose à cacher. Peut-être tout à gagner.

Draco cilla et la pression sur son esprit se relâcha légèrement. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de whiskey au fond du verre, pourtant le Serpentard fixa le liquide des yeux comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses.

« Le pays entier s'attend à ce que tu deviennes Ministre d'ici la fin de l'année. » avança prudemment Malfoy.

« Je sais. » répondit-il.

L'ancien Mangemort s'humecta les lèvres, trahissant un soupçon de nervosité. « Le pays entier s'attend _aussi_ à ce que Weasley et toi vous remettiez officiellement en couple. »

« Je sais. » offrit-il avec un hochement de tête.

« Et tu veux _quand même_ accepter un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. C'est de la folie. » insista Draco.

Harry eut un sourire presque penaud. « Je sais. »

« Il est fabuleux que tu le saches. » se moqua Malfoy, non sans venin. « Et _quand_ as-tu décidé tout ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules et termina sa bière d'une longue gorgée. « Entre le moment où je me suis levé du comptoir et le moment où tu as mentionné Astoria. »

« Ah. » lâcha Draco. Il était dur de déterminer ce que ce son était censé vouloir dire. À mi-chemin entre triomphant et effrayé, peut-être… Incertain, en tout cas. L'ancien Mangemort secoua la tête. « C'est de la folie. »

« Je sais. » répéta-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

« _Non_ , Potter. Parce que si tu savais _vraiment_ , tu ne sous-entendrais pas ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre. » cingla Draco. « C'est… »

« De la folie. » termina-t-il pour lui.

Tout comme l'avaient été les baisers désespérés échangés sous le porche de la maison d'Andromeda. Tout comme l'avaient été les gestes fébriles, brûlants, déterminés. Tout comme l'avaient été les multiples fois qui avaient suivies la première.

N'était-ce pas le premier signe de la folie de toujours recommencer la même chose en espérant un résultat différent ?

Il voulait plus. Plus que les moments volés, plus que les mensonges constants, plus que le déni destructeur, plus que la peur du qu'en-dira-t-on…

Les autres avaient raison.

Il attendait.

Mais ce n'était pas de Ginny qu'il se languissait.

Il glissa sa main sur la table, paume vers le ciel.

Une offre.

Un pari.

Une vie qui se dessinait.

Il ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sans oser ne serait-ce que respirer.

Et puis une main se posa sur la sienne et il expira lentement dans un sourire.

La folie était contagieuse.

Et leur vie pouvait enfin commencer.


End file.
